


Lily Luna and the Potter luck

by booksparks05



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, M/M, Marauders era, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksparks05/pseuds/booksparks05
Summary: Lily was always a curious little bugger but this is just was just to much. Only a Potter would manage to get themselves into a mess like this.





	Lily Luna and the Potter luck

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t jump down my throat because someone wasn’t this or that didn’t happen or whatever... this a time-travel AU, don’t like don’t read. Also, I do NOT own the Harry Potter series or else there would be more fluff between Harry and Sirius, and they’d also make good use of that time-turner in third year.

This was it. This would be my last journey through the ally. This would be the last time me and my mates sang the school song, pissed as newts on the way back to the castle. I hoped it would be the same as the previous six years at school, but I knew that it wouldn’t be. How could it? Hugo and I were the last of the Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan to go through Hogwarts. “Lily Luna, if you don’t get down here right now I swear on your grandparents’ graves, I will not let you anywhere near platform 9 and 3/4!”

“Yes Mum!” I shouted down the staircase.

When my older brother James poked his head in he was sinful perky for this time in the morning, “Happy birthday Lily, but if you don’t head down asap, Ma might just turn it into you Death day as well.”

“Yes James I figured as much. Now, do me a favour and plait my hair for me.” Over the years of having many female cousins James was taught to do hair. Eventually when I was born he got very excited because he would have someone to practice on and by now, he was the best in the family for hair.

“Flowers?”

“Yes please Jay.”

“What kind would you like?”

“Ivy and white lilies please Jay.”

“Did Lucy make your suit?”

“Yes, but Victorie got the material.”

“It looks like binded unicorn hair.”

“Actually it’s just muggle silk that’s been soaked in acromantula venom and unicorn blood... according to Victorie at least.”

“Where did she get those things?!”

“I gave up asking.”

“Well, there you go, your finished.” He said tying a string of ivy to the end of my hair. I turned and hugged him half breathless before sliding into my wedge heels and running out of the room, to the stairs at which point I stopped. James and a slightly ruffled Albus joined me a minute later. “Shall we boys?”

“Well, we can hardly let you go on your own, now can we Lil?” Albus replied with more cheek than he ever used with other people (even Scorpius).

“Well then, let’s not keep Ma and Pa in suspense. Come on!” James shouted before climbing onto the banister and sliding down. Albus followed soon after we heard the hoots of success from down stairs as usual Albus fell flat on his face when he landed, if the laughter was anything to go by. Last but not least (if anyone says otherwise, they have a death wish) was me. I slid down at top speed and at the end I completed my jump and kart wheel routine I’ve been doing since I was seven and executed it perfectly to the applause of my entire family (figures they’d all get here at nine thirty in the morning. There was a triple-layered cake that was covered in green and gold. It had seventeen candles and almost twice that amount of sparklers and all were lit.

“Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Lily,

Happy birthday to you!” Was sung from all around me. I didn’t know who to hug first so I just launched myself in a random direction hoping whoever was there caught me. It was Uncle Charlie and he caught me alright! The second I was upright music started playing and we started dancing around. At some point dad cut in and we danced for two or three songs before one of my many cousins (my money’s on Dominique or Freddie) called out, “Hey Aunt Hermione, what’s the most illegal thing you’ve ever done?”

“Ooh, story time!”

“Well, there was this one time in third year-“ Dad started before Uncle Ron shouted “Harry, Hermione was asked, nip it!”

“Both of you, shut it,” Aunt Hermione shouted, “Right, well in third year Harry and I had to go back in time to save his godfather from the dementor’s kiss.”

“How, time travel’s impossible!” Hugo asked, out raged at the fact that his Mum had never told him that she could time travel.

“That also, sort of our fault, but that doesn’t matter right now. Hugo, we traveled using a time turner and altered the timeline so Sirius got away safely.”

“Hey ‘Mione, where is that time turner anyway?”

“I may or may not have kept it from Minerva. In my old school trunk. Why?”

“No reason.”

“George Weasley, you tell me and you tell me, now!”

“It’s nothing! Damn it woman!” While all this was happening no one noticed Hugo sneak out. No one but me. And me being me, I followed him. What can I say, I am the grandchild of the lead Marauder, either we find trouble or it finds us and in extreme cases, we make it. Eventually I caught up to him “Stripes, were are you going?”

“No where Crest, why?”

“Well firstly you left the party, which never happens, secondly you look like a deer caught in headlights and thirdly if you where going nowhere you wouldn’t still be more”

“It’s nothing, I just forgot something.”

“Like where your Mum’s school trunk is?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Lily!”

“I’m not being ridiculous Hugo! I know you and you always manage to get into stuff you shouldn’t!”

“Go away Lily!”

“Like hell I will!”

“Oh, that’s it! Stupefy!”

“Protego. Petrificus totalus!”

“Ha! You think you can still get me like tha-“

“Flippendo! Stupefy! Incarcerous!” Every shot hit it’s target. I ran to the fireplace and threw floo powder in, “Weasley House!”


End file.
